Taniya's Return
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Taniya returns to try and get Bastion back, but doesn't expect to hear that Bastion's dating someone else! Warnings: YAOI AND MPREG! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ... AND I MEAN IT!


GX - GX

Bastion was out on his balcony one night, talking to himself, when he heard rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" He asked, and someone stepped out of the bushes, but they weren't visible because they were still in the darkness. "If you wanna make yourself known then come into the light." He said, so they did, and what appeared wasn't what he had expected.

It was Taniya, as her human self.

"Taniya. Wh-what are you doing **here**?"

"That's the kind of hello I get when we hadn't seen each other in so long?" She asked.

"Well... come inside, and we can talk." He said, and she went up to the door, but it was locked.

"It's locked."

"Then, I'll open it from the inside, and see you down there." Bastion said, then left his balcony. A couple minutes later, the back door opened to let Taniya inside the dorm house.

"Thank you." She said as she entered. "Where's your room?"

"It's upstairs. I'll show you." Bastion said as he took Taniya's hand and led her upstairs to his room. (A/N: I'm not sure if the Ra dorm **has** two floors, but whatever!)

When they got there, Bastion gave her a quick tour of his room, and after that they sat on the bed and began talking.

"So, what have you been up to?" Bastion asked.

"Being a tiger everyday. That's basically all I do."

"Oh, but it still must be interesting being a tiger." Bastion said. "I mean... no one else gets to have that kind of experience. It must be fascinating."

"Not really. So... what have **you** been up to?" She asked, and Bastion sat there for a couple minutes, looking around as if trying to avoid her gaze, before he finally looked back at her.

"A **lot** has changed since we've seen each other last."

"I bet. Now all you gotta do is tell me **what**." Taniya said with a smile.

"Well... I've gotten through a couple years at the this wacky school, but I've still got one left."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that, but what has really been going on? Anything new or just plain interesting that you wanna talk about?"

"Well... uh... actually there is** something** I should tell you, but I'm not exactly sure how to say it."

"Just say it in the simplest way you know how."

"Alright. Well... um..."

"Just say it."

"Taniya... I'm... I'm in love." Bastion finally said, and now it was Taniya's turn to just stare.

"...Say again?" She asked after a little bit.

"I know this must be hard for you to hear, but I thought you should know." Bastion said. "I'm in love." He repeated.

"With who?"

"...Someone. And I'm also dating this... certain someone, because I found out that they love me too, and they asked me out a while ago so I said yes. So... now we're dating, and we're actually a very happy couple."

"Who is it?"

"Someone."

"Why can't you just tell me who it is?"

"Um..."

"Would it be easier if I guessed?"

"Yeah. Possibly."

"Okay. Is it... someone I know?"

"Yes."

"How do I know them?"

"They're one of my old friends."

"Jaden." Taniya said, and Bastion's eyes widened.

"How-"

"Lucky guess." Taniya answered before he even had the chance to finish asking the question. "It's funny though... I never thought you'd turn out to be the gay type."

"Well, when you and I first met I was fully straight, but I guess you could say that Jaden changed my mind, and helped me find my... "go-against-the-norm" kinda streak."

"Oh." Was all Taniya could say to that. _'If I had stayed... __**I'd**__ be the one dating him.'_ She thought.

"I'm sorry you had to hear this, but you know... I didn't know you'd ever be coming back, and even if I had... I wouldn't of been able to wait." Bastion said.

"Bastion, don't worry. I understand. I know you're in love, but... it's still just kinda upsetting to me, you know?" She said. "Especially since I came back for you." She added, and Bastion's eyes widened for the second time.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I just... wanted you to come back with me. I'm only back as a human until a couple days from now. After the next couple days I'll be back as a tiger, and I'll never be able to become a human again. So, you've got until then to decide what you wanna do."

"But, Taniya... you **do** realize that I'm basically stuck here. I'm **needed** here."

"Well, a couple days could feel like a long time. Maybe you'll change your mind." She said, and walked out of the room.

-- The next day --

Bastion was in the courtyard behind the school when Jaden came up to him, and he saw his boyfriend's depressed face.

"What's wrong, Bastion?" Jaden asked as he kneeled down next to him.

"Jaden... Taniya's back."

"What?!"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I don't exactly know, but that's not the part I'm upset about."

"Then, what is it?"

"She said she was only gonna be here for a couple days."

_'Well, that's good.'_ Jaden thought. _'Then we won't have to deal with her for long.'_

"And she wants me to go back with her." Bastion finished, and this time Jaden literally flipped out.

"_**What?! Bastion, you can't go with her! What about us?! What about your true friends?! What about **__**me**__**?! Are you just gonna leave me here like this?!**_" Jaden yelled while standing up over Bastion.

"Jaden, relax. Calm down. I haven't decided anything yet."

"_**Oh, but that means that there's also a chance that you could still leave!**_" Jaden yelled.

"...I don't know." Bastion said. (A/N: **Bad** choice of words there, Bastie.)

"_**I can't believe you! You're always saying how much you love me, and how you'll never leave me, and you **__**proved that just a week and a half!**_" Jaden yelled.

"Jaden, I'm sorry, but what happens is what happens. If I stay then I stay, but if I leave then I leave." Bastion said. (A/N: You know what, Bastie, just **shut up** right now!)

"Bastion..." Jaden said as tears appeared in his eyes. "Why do you even rethink our love?"

"Jaden, no one's said anything about me rethinking anything." Bastion said as he stood up also.

"Exactly!" Jaden said. "You're not even rethinking about leaving with someone who can't love you even **half** as well as I can!"

"Jaden... I really do love you."

"_**Then why are you leaving me?!**_" Jaden yelled, and Bastion chuckled before he just started downright laughing. "_**What?!**_"

"Jaden, I'm not gonna leave you."

"Then why-" Jaden started, but was cut off when Bastion pressed a finger to his lips.

"It was a test. I wanted to see if you really loved me enough to not let me go." Bastion said.

"Well, you **know** I hate tests!" Jaden said. "Plus... you should of known that I would never let you go after what happened. You weren't the **only** one who was proving your love."

"Yes, but I was the one doing all the work." Bastion joked, and Jaden laughed.

"That's why I love you." Jaden said before kissing his boyfriend gently on the lips.

"I love you too." Bastion said when they broke away, then pressed their lips together again.

-- A couple days later a little before midnight --

"Have you decided?" Taniya asked Bastion who had brought Jaden with him.

"I have."

"Well?" She asked, and Bastion looked behind him at Jaden, then back at her.

"I can't." He said, and she looked down at the ground.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, but..." Bastion said as he looked back at Jaden, then back to her again. "I'm needed here."

"I understand." Taniya said as she looked back at him. "It's rather sad that I'm going back without you though. I've always wanted you to stay with me."

"I know, but like I said... I can't because I'm needed here. Jaden needs me."

"And like **I** said... it's sad, but I understand." Taniya said, then went down onto a plate that had a circle on it; it almost looked like a transmutation circle. She looked back at him. "You will always have my heart though." She said as the circle began to glow, and when it stopped she was back as her tiger self. She looked at him one last time before turning around and running away. _'I'll miss you, my love.'_ Taniya thought as she continued running.

-- Back with Bastion and Jaden --

"I think that was very brave of you, Bastion." Jaden said. "I know it must be hard watching her leave, but I think you **both** have bright futures ahead of you." He said, and Bastion smiled as he turned to fully face him.

"I know I've got a **very** bright future ahead of me." Bastion said as he placed a hand on Jaden's stomach through his black shirt, and felt a kick.

Jaden smiled and placed his hand on top of Bastion's, and they kissed.

GX - GX

Okay... when I started writing this I wasn't sure whether it was gonna be a one-shot or a chappy story, but now it's an **official** one-shot! Unless... you people want a sequel!

_**NO FLAMES, BUT... REVIEW!!!!**_


End file.
